


Revved

by Hours_Gone_By



Series: Secret Solenoid Fills [2]
Category: Transformers War For Cybertron, Transformers – All Media Types
Genre: Banter, Flirty friends, Friends With Benefits, Kissing, Licking, M/M, Making Out, NSFW, NaNoWriMo 2019, Overloads (Transformers), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Battle Excitement, Post-Mission Extraction, Secret Solenoid 2019, Tactile, Teasing, caressing, climax, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:55:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22121413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hours_Gone_By/pseuds/Hours_Gone_By
Summary: On the transport after a battle, a still worked-up Jazz and Cliffjumper burn off some energy together.
Relationships: Jazz/Cliffjumper
Series: Secret Solenoid Fills [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588633
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28
Collections: Secret Solenoid '19-'20





	Revved

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zeck](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Zeck).



> A Secret Solenoid 2019 gift for Zeck ( 9arco95@twitter). The prompt: War for Cybertron game, Jazz/Cliffjumper, post-battle excitement leads to makeouts

The doors of the transport closed, and its engines thrummed to life, the final phase of Jazz and Cliffjumper's extraction from their most recent mission beginning at last. Relaxing back on the seat in the transport's hold, Jazz watched Cliffjumper pace the passenger hold and chuckled.

"Mech, that fight has still got you _revved_ , don't it?" he asked.

Cliffjumper turned to look at him, optic ridge raised, practically vibrating with pent-up energy.

"Hey, that was _intense_ ," the red mech countered. "You can't blame me for getting worked up! Besides, you got a better way for me to burn it off before we hit the LZ?"

Jazz chuckled again and patted his lap suggestively. "I might just at that. If you're up for it, that is."

Grinning, Cliffjumper deposited himself on Jazz's lap, straddling the mech's thighs.

"Oh, I'm up for it," Cliffjumper said with a wicked, promising, smirk. "If you think you can handle me."

Jazz huffed an incredulous laugh. "I ain't found the mech yet that the Jazz-Meister couldn't handle."

"Always a first time."

"We'll see about that. C'mere."

Cliffjumper kissed Jazz back just as enthusiastically as Jazz kissed him: hot, challenging, and with plenty of tongue. Jazz grinned into the kiss and ran his hands down Cliffjumper's back.

' _You got any places I should pay special attention to?'_

_'What, and keep you from all the fun of finding them yourself?'_

Jazz chuckled and nudged Cliffjumper's chin up so he could get at the mech's throat cables. ' _Oh, I'll find them, you don't gotta worry about_ that _!'_

Jazz found one almost immediately, near Cliffjumper's collar fairing, and got his own back right away when Cliffjumper teased the rims of his headlights. The sensors around them might be _meant_ to help him to maneuver by reading air currents, but they did a damn good job of getting his motor running for other reasons too. If his partner had the right touch, anyway, and Cliff _definitely_ had the right touch!

"Better hurry up," Cliffjumper teased, "or I'll have you finished before you get me started."

"Hey, some of us go for quality over quantity," Jazz retorted and slid his fingers along a primary transformation seam. Cliffjumper grunted softly and pushed into the touch. "Yeah, like that?"

"Yeah…yeah, that's the spot…" Cliffjumper jerked a little closer when Jazz's other hand got in on the action too. "Heh, you might impress me yet."

"Oh, mech." Jazz licked a long, slow, stripe along Cliffjumper's throat. He couldn't get in deep, Cliff's structure was way too compact, but that didn't mean he couldn't have some fun there. "Ain't even gotten started with you yet."

"You better not have. Better get going, too."

"You got it."

The flight back to base was long enough to have some fun, but it wasn't that long, and Jazz wanted to make sure Cliff got _some_ satisfaction out of this. Edging was one thing, but Jazz didn't leave his partners hanging if he could help it. Jazz pictured how Cliffjumper transformed and used that to find more seams, places that were hidden in alt that tended to be sensitive in root mode. Cliffjumper was built to expose as little as possible, but Jazz always did like a challenge.

"Oh yeah," Cliffjumper gasped, stretching up to mouth at a sensor horn; Jazz took advantage to scatter open-mouthed little kisses over his chest plates. "Right there, right under the – yeah!"

"Yeah?" Jazz asked, sliding his fingers under the edge of that plate again.

"Oh yeah," Cliffjumper repeated, agreeing, and caught Jazz up in a thorough kiss, hands wandering eagerly downward. He got under Jazz's bumper and –

"Frag!" Jazz swore. "Yeah, yeah, that's it, Cliff!"

"Like that, huh?" Cliffjumper didn't give him a chance to reply, just kissed him again and kept exploring under his bumper. Would have gone further down, Jazz was sure, except being across Jazz's lap meant he couldn't get as far as Jazz's array.

Later. Yeah, Jazz would definitely be into Cliff getting down that far – later, of course. Pretty sure their pilot would not be okay with that much of his passengers on display anyway.

Jazz kept working what he knew his partner liked with one hand and searching out new spots with the other, encouraging Cliffjumper out loud whenever his mouth wasn't occupied.

It was occupied a _lot_. Good thing there was no such thing as too many kisses 'cause he was pretty sure Cliffjumper was _real_ into 'em. He was a damn good kisser, too. Definitely not something Jazz was gonna complain about.

They were both worked up from battle, and it didn't take much more than a breem before Jazz could feel a faint tingle of charge starting to run through Cliffjumper's plating, matching the one in his own.

"There you go," Jazz muttered, tipping his head back as Cliffjumper kissed his way down to Jazz's throat, finding – oh, _yeah!_ "There you go, almost there, c'mon, lemme bring ya over…"

"You too," Cliffjumper demanded, just before he shuddered into overload, grabbing Jazz tight as he rode it out. "Oh, Primus, yeah," he sighed, coming down. "Your turn."

Cliffjumper nipped one of Jazz's throat cables, just hard enough for the jolt to send him over as well, charge dissipating but not entirely.

"Ah, damn," Jazz sighed, relaxing back in his seat. "That was what I needed."

The timing was good, too; Jazz heard the whine of the transport's engines switching over to maneuvering thrusters. They were coming in to land. Cliffjumper must have heard it as well. He reluctantly climbed down off Jazz's lap just as the transport doors opened.

"Too bad the flight wasn't any longer," he said regretfully.

"Yeah, but I got quarters here." Jazz looked at Cliffjumper, a teasing smile playing at one corner of his mouth. "You wanna come and finish what you started, or what?"

Cliffjumper looked surprised for a couple of nano-kliks, then he recovered and grinned at Jazz again. "Heh. Sure. How much more you got?"

Jazz fell into step with Cliffjumper as they left the transport, grinning broadly. "Oh, mech, just you wait and see…"


End file.
